


Cabin in the woods (no one gets murdered)

by chanmosphere



Series: Tales of Chanbaek [28]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cabins, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Chanyeol hates him, Baekhyun is sure of it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Tales of Chanbaek [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/954441
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Cabin in the woods (no one gets murdered)

They should have given this a lot more consideration. Baekhyun thinks  _ he  _ should have given this a lot more consideration, because getting stuck in a cabin in the middle of nowhere on  _ Christmas  _ of all holidays with the person that despises you, is not exactly Baekhyun's idea of a warm, cozy Christmas Eve.

The weather cast had foreseen it and they had warned the citizens:  _ a snowstorm is coming, we recommend to not leave your homes.  _ Of course, Baekhyun had dismissed the warning because the weather dude was always wrong anyway and they had gone ahead on a trip to the mountains to spend the holidays in a beautiful cabin surrounded by nothing but pine trees and mountains of snow.

So yeah,  _ Consideration _ could have been a nice thing to do.

It was supposed to he a trip for three people, Baekhyun, Jongin and his boyfriend of five years Kyungsoo, but Baekhyun hadn't want to be the uncomfortable third will and had invited Sehun, who had invited his friend Chanyeol as well, turning it into a trip of five to stay at a cabin with one bathroom and two rooms. It wasn't ideal, but at least Baekhyun would have something to distract himself with instead of being a constant witness of Jongin and Kyungsoo's excessive and disgusting PDA; it was a wonder for Baekhyun how after five years, they were  _ still  _ on their honeymoon phase.

Everything was supposed to be great, until Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol was the same  _ Park Chanyeol  _ who used to glare at him in Bio class in high school. The same Park Chanyeol Baekhyun had avoided half of his life because the guy was terrifying and even though he was friends with most of his friends.

So how did Baekhyun end up stuck in that cabin, with a 3 and a half foot wall of snow blocking the only entrance and  _ alone  _ with him, was still a mystery. Well, not really a mystery, because Baekhyun knew his friends were assholes and they hated him. So Baekhyun only hoped to not end on the local news as the guy who was brutally murdered in a cabin in the middle of  _ fucking  _ nowhere, that would be such a cliché way to die. Byun Baekhyun didn't do cliché.

"The phone is dead." Chanyeol announces for the twelfth time. He's been trying to reach the nearest rangers' station for the past thirty minutes using the cabin's landline. Is of no use, of course, but Chanyeol seems determined to get them out of there as soon as possible. 

Baekhyun just hums from where he's attempting to keep the last of their fire alive. He still wonders how is that a trip that only needed two people to the nearest village to buy more food and firewood, turned into a trip for three and even more so, Baekhyun regrets not being him the one offering. When he realized he would have to stay alone with Chanyeol for two hours; then the storm reached its highest peak and they are here and their friends are probably also stuck in some supermarket. Baekhyun can't decide which is worse. At least in the cabin they have couches and beds and blankets  _ and  _ wine.

"It's useless." Baekhyun mumbles. He hears Chanyeol sigh and put back the phone. 

"It's getting colder." Chanyeol says, like if that wasn't already obvious.

Baekhyun throws one of the last two logs into the fire and adds a little more oil to keep it alive. "Maybe we should take all the available blankets and wrap ourselves here in the living room. I don't think this will last a lot longer." He informs Chanyeol, seeing as the wood consumes faster than normal. In a moment, Baekhyun will have to add the last log. Chanyeol makes a sound in the back of his throat that sounds like he's just annoyed to be sharing the same space as him and Baekhyun has to hold the urge to roll his eyes. He doesn't want to start a fight.

Chanyeol then disappears into the rooms and comes back a moment later carrying a huge pile of blankets and pillows. By then, the last log is already burning in the fire. Baekhyun helps get the rest of the blankets and soon, there's a nest on the floor against the couch.

"Um…" Baekhyun scratches his head, they've built it for the both of them to fix in there. Next to each other. Touching. If Chanyeol hadn't want to kill him before, he'd definitely want now. "I think…"

"It's fine." Chanyeol grumbles, stepping into the nest and making room for Baekhyun to do the same.

Baekhyun swallows and fixes his thick jacket before stepping in as well and sitting down. They are way too close, with his knee hovering over Chanyeol's and their shoulders constantly bumping against the other's. They fix the rest of the blankets and soon, it doesn't feel as cold anymore.

"I hate this." Chanyeol grits his teeth. Of course he does, Baekhyun thinks; maybe if it wasn't Baekhyun the one sitting next to him. 

"I'm sorry." Baekhyun blurts out. Mostly because he's tired of all the tension and if they are going to have to stay together for who knows how long, they might as well file the roughness between them.

"Sorry for what?" Chanyeol shivers a little.

"That you have to be stuck here with me." Baekhyun grumbles.

There's a moment of silence before Chanyeol is speaking again. " _ Why  _ would you be sorry for that?" He asks, mocking.

Baekhyun frowns, he's trying to be nice and Chanyeol doesn't seem interested on getting along _ at all.  _ So he just shrugs and looks away. He tried. 

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol calls his name after Baekhyun doesn't say anything else and remains pressed to the opposite side as much as possible without messing out their array of blankets, head resting on the couch. "Why are you saying sorry?" Chanyeol insists.

Baekhyun sighs. "It's obvious that you don't like me." 

"What makes you think that?" There it is, that annoyingly amused tone.

"You just said you hated this!" Baekhyun exclaims with no real heat, he's starting to feel very tired.

"I do hate the cold." Baekhyun feels Chanyeol shrug next to him.

"You've glared at me for so long now…" Baekhyun's voice trails off, he can't believe he's being  _ this  _ petty right now. Why does he cares that Chanyeol doesn't like him? Except, he does cares, because when Chanyeol is not glaring at him he's the sweetest, kindest person alive and the best of friends, according to Sehun and Baekhyun might like him more than he would like to admit.

Chanyeol starts laughing so suddenly and so loud, it makes Baekhyun jump on his place.

"I'm sorry." Chanyeol wheezes. It's Baekhyun's time to glare now. "I'm sorry it's just… I thought all this time that I've been pretty obvious and that you just weren't interested."

"Interested in what?" Baekhyun frowns.

"In me!" Chanyeol exclaims as if the answer was obvious. "I've liked you for  _ so fucking long. _ " Baekhyun snaps his head towards him so fast his neck hurts. He's gaping, eyes wide open and he must look the funniest, but who cares, did Chanyeol just…

"The glaring…" Baekhyun whispers, mostly because his brain is currently unable to process more words.

"I wasn't glaring at  _ you _ . Well, maybe a little, but not really?" Chanyeol lets out a mortified groan. "I was glaring at everyone who got to talk to you and be near you and be your friend and to those who got to see you smile that pretty smile of yours all the time." There's a rush of pink dusting Chanyeol's ears; Baekhyun isn't sure if it's because of the cold or because of what he just said. "I glared because I thought I was sending the right signals and you just didn't care. I mean, I was never good at flirting but…"

"You were… flirting… with me?"

"For five years, thanks for noticing." Chanyeol chuckles. 

"Oh…"

"So…" 

The alarm on Baekhyun's phone, announcing midnight goes off. Baekhyun wants to laugh, he can't believe he spent Christmas Eve like this, wrapped in a hundred blankets, stuck in a cabin with the person whoㅡ he thought hated him all these years.

"Ah, it's funny…" Chanyeol shakes his head, half a smile spreading on his lips.

"What is?" Baekhyun quirks an eyebrow.

"This is me definitely being  _ not  _ creepy, but I always thought about how spending the holidays with you could be. Not… like this, of course, but yeah."

Baekhyun blushes, heat spreading on his cheeks and neck; he bites his lower lip because pretty much  _ same.  _

"It is kind of funny. All this time I thought you truly hated me." 

Chanyeol gives him a wide, bright smile that has his heart doing backflips in his chest.

"Merry Christmas, Baek."

"Merry Christmas, Chan."

Baekhyun falls asleep soon after that, his head resting on Chanyeol's shoulder. He doesn't really now for how long they sit there, but by the time he wakes up, there's people breaking into the cabin, the wall of snow crumbling upon them.

Their friends rush in in a heap of screeches and expressions of horror, fuzzing over them and throwing more dry blankets over their shoulders.

"I'm glad you're not dead." Sehun tells them as they're led each to a different snow car and taken to a hotel in the village.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol calls after him, once they step out of the elevator and Baekhyun turns to the direction his room is. 

"Yeah?" Baekhyun faces Chanyeol again, heart once again at it when he realizes just how close they are.

"Um…" Chanyeol clears his throat. "Are you… do you have any plans for New Year's?" Baekhyun blinks, then shakes his head. "Would you like toㅡ?"

"Yes." Baekhyun is saying before Chanyeol can even finish his question.

"Great." Chanyeol beams and then turns to leave, but thinking it over, he goes back and kisses Baekhyun's cheeks.

Then he's running away like a little kid who just did something naughty and Baekhyun is left with his heart in his throat and his face blushing madly.

Baekhyun hates clichés, but he realizes that being part of one is really not that bad.


End file.
